


Remain Calm

by Ray (RayWritesStuff)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, professional volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWritesStuff/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi hang out after school, but decide to go visit their partners in one of the very first matches on their new university team. Kuroo, unsurprisingly to Kenma, has a mass following of obsessed girls who come to gawk at his games. One recognizes Kenma and things escalate quickly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Remain Calm

“Thank you very much!” Said the cheery young woman at the ticket box as she handed Kenma his and Akaashi’s tickets. He didn’t smile back. He nodded as he took them and turned to Akaashi. The blonde was tired from school and practice earlier in the day, but was still happy to go with Keiji to the match. To see his amazing boyfriend in action on his new university team. Even though he didn’t show it, he was very excited.   
  


As the two walk in, they’re hit with the familiar scent of the gym and the sound of squeaking sneakers on the court. The team they were facing was warming up on one side, and the team they had come to support on the other. There were crowds of people everywhere, and Kenma could barely see over their heads. The small boy gripped Akaashi’s elbow with his spare hand and scooted a little closer. “Too crowded here,” he muttered under his breath. Akaashi laughed a bit but pulled his best friend closer, aware that his fellow setter didn’t tend to do well in crowds.   
  


“Do you see either of them?” He asks Akaashi. The brunette pulls them closer to the safe areas to stand around the court during warmup, his watchful eye carefully picking over the two groups. About twenty feet away from them was a hoard of what looked like college girls, all of them with signs and bottles to hit together for cheering in the stands. A few of them had on the jersey t-shirts the university sold that offered an option to buy a certain team member’s- and most of them had Kuroo’s number. Kenma just looked at them calmly and returned his attention to his phone. “We certainly found his fan group first.” He sad flatly. Akaashi turned his gaze to the group. “Some have Keiji’s number, too. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think we’re both well aware of how attractive they both are, but this is just a bit weird.” The pair of setters kept their distance from the chattering group, not wanting to potentially be recognized. They had no idea if these girls were on their partners’ social media’s. In general, they had no idea what it was at all. The two shook it off as just a group of fan girls.   
  


Kenma still could not see anything going on. He couldn’t get a view of the locker room or faces on the court. All he got was an eyeful of people’s backs, and it annoyed him deeply. He turned his head to look at Akaashi, who suddenly tipped his head towards the direction of the locker rooms. “There they are.” He said. Akaashi scrutinized the duo’s faces as they walked out. Kuroo held his jersey balled up in his hand and was wiping his bare torso with a towel. He looked agitated, distressed. Bokuto wasn’t looking too happy himself, the usual hype he had before a match replaced with a terrifying seriousness. He stayed close to Kuroo’s side and spoke close to his ear. Akaashi concluded that something not so great happened before and Kuroo was mad. Bokuto could clearly be seen trying to console him. Suddenly, Keiji had the perfect idea. He turned to look at Kenma and opened his mouth to speak, but they were cut off by the unpleasant chorus of screaming girls. The group had finally caught sight of the two boys, and were already on their way towards them. They were only allowed to get so close, but a few looked like they wanted to push the limits. Kuroo and Bokuto did not approach the group. They stood their ground away from them as they smiled sweetly and waved to all of the girls. As the group exploded in reaction to that, the guys turned around and gave each other a deeply annoyed and uncomfortable look.   
  


Akaashi kept careful watch on the group, and he could tell Kenma was too. So the brunette took to his idea. Gruppo Kenma a bit tighter, Akaashi slipped themselves in between people and wove their way to the front of the bystanders. Finally, Kenma could get a full view of his boyfriend, and he felt quite a bit of things when his eyes settled on the raven.   
  


Kenma could feel himself blush at the sight of him shirtless and sweaty. His focus in that moment was deadly, the expression on his face would have scared anyone away. But not Kenma. He admired this ferocity in Kuroo when he was his captain, and still admired it to this day. The setters observed a few of the girls break off from the group and approach Bokuto and Kuroo. Kenma could see right through both of their fake smiles. They tried their best to keep small talk to not be rude, but it was clear these girls just wouldn’t leave them the hell alone. One of them slipped her way into Kuroo’s personal space and placed her hand on his bicep, leaning in way too far.   
  


Kenma had never been the jealous type before. He was used to girls at their high school having crushes on his boyfriend, but always stayed quiet. The twinge in his stomach however wasn’t exactly ignorable. It immediately started to relieve as he watched Kuroo step back several feet. He kept his “smile” on his face as he distanced himself from them and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  


“Bokuto-San!” Akaashi called out. It wasn’t too loud, but Kenma tipped his head up to watch his best friend. The smaller setter didn’t keep his eyes on the boys though. He kept them glued at his feet until he decided to slip out his phone and open a game. Recognizing the sound instantly, Bokuto’s silver head snapped to the side, golden eyes widening when they landed on the pair. “Akaashi!!” He called yelled out. The anger had melted off of both of the former captains’ faces seeing their boyfriends in the crowd. But Kenma didn’t look at either of them still. He let Akaashi drag them slowly in the direction of the guys.   
  


The minute Kenma was in arm’s reach of Kuroo, the raven wrapped him up in a big hug against his chest. “I’m so happy you came, Kozume,” he said happily as he ruffled his lover’s blonde hair. Kenma slippped his phone back into his pocket and tipped his head up to look at Kuroo. The setter rested his chin against that still bare chest and let himself be hugged tight. “This game just got so much better. You excited to watch us crush the other team?” He asked Kenma with a smirk. But the shorter man was silent still. He pulled himself away a bit and turned his attention to the jersey Kuroo was holding. “There’s a lot of people looking at you right now.” He states with not much emotion. 

Kuroo frowned. His short boyfriend was never always the most cheery or expressive, but something was wrong. Kuroo tugged the jersey over his head and put an arm around the blonde. He leaned down so his lips were next to Kenna’s ears. “I know what you’re talking about. Those girls are always here. It makes Bokuto and i a bit uncomfortable.” He nuzzled his nose against the smaller boy’s cheek. “But I don’t care. The only person I’m happy to see at my games is you. You’re the only one that has my attention, even if you’re in the stands.” 

The raven kissed side of his head and straightened himself back up. “The game’s gonna start soon. Forget about all that, they have no significance to me whatsoever.” Kenma just nodded calmly. He found himself carefully reaching his hand out. He brushed his fingertips to the taller man’s wrist as permission. Kuroo smiles brightly at the gesture. He took Kenna’s hand in both of his. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he leaned down once more. “Now all I can think of is you. Let’s get this match going so we can get out of here.” Kenma’s breath hitched a bit when Kuroo breezed down further to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. The setter was sure Kuroo would have made another move if the whistle hadn’t blown. The tall man let out an annoyed, low growl, but when he turned to Kenma he had a genuine smile and his expression softened. “You better be right here when the match is over for me, okay, Kozume?” He asked. Kenma, still recovering from the kiss, nodded his head. 

Kuroo was one of the most protective people in his life. Always trying to keep him safe, and always making sure no one got near him in a way he didn’t like. He was also very consistent in showing PDA towards Kenma, keeping an arm around him, kissing his face, or playing with his hair anywhere they were. Kuroo was not toxically possessive at all, but did like to remind people that Kenma was his and he was Kenma’s. Kenma wished he was able to do that sometimes but wasn’t complaining about the treatment. It was always a surprise though it happened all the time and Kenma loved it. Kuroo poked at Kenna’s forehead. “Can you smile for me, love? Seeing you smile a little makes me really get into it.” Kenma only stared at him. Rolling his eyes, he allowed the tiny smile he was holding back to come through. Kuroo cheered. “There it is! Alright, we have to go get ready to play now though. Keep cheering for me. Bo-Bokuto! Come on, we gotta go!”   
  


Following his boyfriend’s gaze, Kenma turned to find his best friend wrapped up in an extremely tight hug from Bokuto while the silver-haired man jumped around. Akaashi was taking it very calmly however, used to tolerating the handful that was Bokuto. Kuroo approaches the two and peeled his best friend off of poor Akaashi. Whining, Bokuto pouted at Kuroo’s side. “I’m just so happy you came!! I don’t wanna leave Akaashi now!” Kuroo rolled his eyes and took hold of Bokuto’s collar. “Anyways, we gotta go. See you guys later.” Kenma quickly turned to find a spot in the bleachers but stopped when he heard Kuroo again. “I love you, Kozume. Thank you for coming.” The raven smiled as he said it, his eyes full of love. Kenma turned back for a second. “I love you too, Kuroo.” After hearing that, Kuroo was officially pumped. He waved and dragged Bokuto off to the court, who was pathetically still trying to get Akaashi’s attention.   
  


When the two found their seats in the bleachers, Akaashi tugged his jacket (Bokuto’s team jacket), around him a little tighter. The game had just begun. And despite the previous uncomfortable situation, the two setters quickly found themselves immersed in the match, eyes locked on the court. Playing beside the boys in high school last year, was one level of amazing, but watching them on this university team now was on another.   
  


Before they knew it, the first set was over. Akaashi remarked the speed of it, but Kenma’s attention was still on the court. The brunette tapped him on the shoulder. 

  
Akashi pulled his wallet out of his pocket and slipped some money into Kenma’s lap. “I know you’ve had to pee since we left, so when you go to the bathroom can you please grab us some water?” Kenma nodded and slipped the money into the pocket of his own boyfriend’s jacket, which he was wearing. Kuroo’s jacket fit Kenma much bigger due to their size difference. But Kuroo insisted he wore it since he looked adorable, and Kenma didn’t want to turn his boyfriend down. “I think I’m gonna go now, Akaashi.” He said as he stood up. After confirming with Akaashi he knew where their seats were, Kenma padded down the steps.

Navigation through this sea of people was difficult to do for Kenma, but not impossible. He quickly went to the bathroom and relieved himself. Once he came out, he stood in the less-crowded lobby for a moment to catch his breath. From afar he could see some of the girls from earlier. They were huddled together and talking low, snickering and making slight gestures towards Kenma. The setter shook it off, not really wanting to deal with the trouble. He purchased two drinks from the concessions and opened the water for himself. This place was hot and packed with people, so getting a moment to take a breather and have some water was exactly what he needed.   
  


What he didn’t need was the water going anywhere but in his mouth, but just that happened when someone bumped into him with enough force to knock the plastic bottle from his lips. The contents spilled all over the front of his shirt and the jacket. The material was soaked in cold water, more of it dripping down Kenna’s chin. He felt eyes on him as a couple of the girls stood in front of him. They had him cornered. 

“Sorry,” one of them cooed. She was definitely not sorry. The one next to her laughed. “Is this really what Tetsurou is with? How sad,” she snickered. Kenma just stared at her with an unemotional expression, the empty plastic bottle still in his hand. He could tell his coolness was only egging them on, but he didn’t really care at this point. The second girl smirked. “He’s just so... pathetic. I thought he was a girl for a minute since he’s just so small and ugly. Tetsurou deserves better.”   
  
  


Kenma calmly screwed the kid back into the bottle. “If you guys want to watch the rest of the game, I suggest you head in now based on the first set.” He said. The girls scoffed a bit. “We don’t really care, pudding-head. Just remember that you don’t deserve Tetsurou-San, you little wimp!”

One of them had the nerve to tug at the jacket on Kenma’s body. But he didn’t respond. They criticized his appearance, but he just pulled out his phone. Angry at the lack of reaction, one of them went to grab the phone, but Kenma shifted back. He was too fast for them. 

Unmoving, Kenma stood as the girls finished their verbal abuse and finally left when he didn’t budge. But as soon as they were gone, Kenma slipped back into the bathroom.   
  


Shivering, he locked himself in the handicap stall. Be stripped in the space, throwing his soaked t-shirt over the stall door. Kuroo’s jacket wasn’t nearly as soaked, but it still was now too cold and wet to wear. Sighing he went to pick up his phone. The battery was dangerously low. Inferring he only had a text message’s worth of juice left, Kenma texted Akaashi he had spilled a water and would be up later. The other setter responded quickly, informing him of the 23-10 scores and that he should come ASAP when Kenma refused to have him come to the bathroom.   
  


Kenma stared at his shirtless body in the mirror. He didn’t cry or sob, but a couple of tears were visible in his reflection. The small boy was never really one to be self-conscious, but every insult from the girls was still floating around his head. His skinny frame was indeed small, and the slight curve in his waist was a bit feminine. Things he never cared about began to upset him. He wasn’t just thinking about his body, he was thinking about it now with Kuroo in mind. Goosebumps raced up his exposed pale skin. He scrutinized his shoulders, arms, neck, face. The sound of cheers outside was deafening, but so was his judge mental silence. Maybe they were right. Maybe he wasn’t attractive enough to deserve Kuroo.   
  


Meanwhile on the court, it was match point, and Kuroo was itching to hit that last kill. The rival team’s spike was quickly received, and his terrifyingly quick speed and reaction sent him flying towards the net. The ball was up, and in a split second it crashed down behind the wall of enemy spikers. The gym coursed with energy as the space filled with cheers. The team swarmed Kuroo to praise him and celebrate his winning shot. The buzz of the win quickly faded from Kuroo’s head. Bokuto quickly noticed this too. The raven quickly turned his head to scan the viewing seats until they landed right where Kenma should have been. No sign of the boy remained, which wounded Kuroo. His heart sank when he didn’t see his boyfriend coming to praise him. All he saw was a very worried Akaashi sitting next to a very empty seat.   
  


The quick speech from coach seemed to last for eons as Kuroo shifted his weight from foot to foot. Once they were released(thanks to a bit of protest from Bokuto,) the two boys started towards the seats and met Akaashi midway as he went to the court.   
  


The brunette quickly dodged a sweaty hug from Bokuto before reaching out to press a soft white rag to his forehead. “Cool down a little first, Bokuto. Then you can hug me.” But of course Akaashi’s words didn’t stop the golden-eyed man. He shooed the rag away before attaching himself to his younger boyfriend’s arm. Kuroo looked at the two, worry flowing through him. Akaashi wiggles his head until his mouth was no longer covered by Bokuto’s arm. “He went to the bathroom. He said some water spilled on him but wouldn’t let me come help him.”   
  


Kuroo didn’t want for an explanation. He gripped the strap of his bag and turned on his heel, walking to towards the lobby with an intimidating look on his face. People quickly cleared the way.   
  


Once the raven reached the lobby, he noticed two girls wearing those stupid t-shirts with his number on them. He found it quite annoying when anyone but Kenma wore his number. The two were standing around a piddle of water between them. But the former Nekoma captain had swiftly put two and two together. When the girls tried to approach, he glared at them with a deadly force. “I don’t care if you wear number as a fan and cheer me on. If you hurt him, you are fucking disgusting.” He growled. His irises resembled blazing drops of honey as they burned in anger. He turned his back on the girls and burst right into the bathroom.   
  


The room was empty. He didn’t see any feet under the stalls until he neared the large handicapped stall. He took a breath, not wanting to look ready to murder someone in front of his boyfriend. He tapped his knuckles on the black stall door. “Kozume?” He called. No answer.   
  


“I know you’re in there, Kozume. Please unlock the door.” He called out again, this time softer. Similar to the voice Kuroo used to calm Kenma when he was agitated.   
  


The raven stood at the door for a few moments before he heard the lock slide open. The door creaked until the blonde’s face was visible. Kenma was shivering, and was only in his pants. In the blink of an eye Kuroo pressed himself through the door. He took the smaller boy into his arms and went to work running his skin. “You're freezing.” He said, brows furrowed. Despite his call Kenma could feel the anger in his boyfriend. He knew Kuroo has figured it out. He stared at the floor. 

“Do you think I’m unattractive because I’m small? Or my face or something? Or that I’m weak because I’m quiet?”   
  


The words spilled out in an unmoving tone faster than Kenma anticipated. When he finally looked up, he saw Kuroo’s shocked face. His eyes were full of anger, maybe even a bit of hurt. The taller man placed his hands on Kenma’s slim waist and pulled him close against him. “If you think for a minute, or even a fraction of a second, that I do not love every single aspect of you and your body, then you are dead wrong.” Kuroo’s words were strong, sturdy, like him. They were unwavering and clear like his passion for Kenma, which reflected in his eyes.   
  


The smaller male looked away, but Kuroo wasn’t done. “Kozume... to me, every fiber that makes up who you are is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I’ve never felt for someone the way I do for you, and that will never, ever fucking change. I love everything there is to you. Your mind, your games, your personality. And your strength.   
  


Kozume, you may be quiet, but I would never change a fucking thing about who you are. You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, and on top of that, you give me so much strength.” Kuroo slid his finger down Kenna’s temple to gather a few stray hairs and tenderly tucked them behind his ear. “You are so beautiful, Kozume.... so beautiful to me that you will never know the extent. And you better not fucking let some dumbass girl make you doubt how I feel.”

Kozume gasped a little bit as Kuroo gripped his waist. “Your soul and your mind and your face and your body.... god, your body. It’s the most gorgeous body I’ve ever seen in my whole damn life, and I don’t want anything to change about it. You drive me crazy, Kozume. You’re all I think about.” The raven leaned down and buried his head in his lover’s shoulder. “So don’t you ever think that something those fucking bitches say about you is true. They don’t know how I feel about you, or care. But I will always be confident that I am fucking insanely in love with you, and everything you are.”   
  


Kenma didn’t realize he had started to cry until his own hiccup startled him. He was never a crier, was always so chill on the outside. The few times Kenma had ever cried had been wrapped up in Kuroo’s arms, cradled in his lap in the blanketing privacy of his dark bedroom. Now, he was crying in a bathroom because some stupid jealous girls made him feel self conscious.   
  


Wiping his tears, Kuroo stood to hold him, sturdy and unwavering. But when Kenma began to shiver again, he was alert. Without thinking, the raven flung off his jersey and shoved the smaller boy into it. “I’m sorry it may be a little bit sweaty, but I forgot my extra shirts and I’m not letting you stand there like that.” He said. Kenma looked up at him inquisitively. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you because of them. I love you so much, Kuroo.” The blonde said softly. Kuroo smiles gently before turning to his bag and pulling out a track jacket with his number on the back. He slid the smaller boy into it and zipped it up. “But what about you?” Kenma asked, moving to unzip the jacket.   
  


Kuroo reached out and caught his wrists, pulling them away from the zipper. “It’s cold, and there’s no way I’m letting you leave wet. I’ve got a hoodie I’ll throw on in my car, but you’re more important.”   
  


Kenma inwardly gushed at the comment, snuggling into the warmth of the jacket. “Can we get out of this bathroom now..?” He asked quietly. “I wanna know what I kissed from the match.”   
  


Laughing, Kuroo bent down and peppered the smaller boy’s face with kisses. “Only if you let me carry you out. I want everyone to see that I am hopelessly yours, and I wanna keep you warm.” He said with a smirk. Kenma knew he couldn’t get out of this. He nodded and began to reach out for the taller man’s back, but Kuroo didn’t bend to let him climb on.   
  


“Nope, not like that, kitten.” Without warning, Kuroo slipped one arm under Kenna’s knees and the other behind his back, easily scooping up the smaller male. Kenma turned to hide the faint pink on his cheeks. “This is so extra, Tetsurou.” He mumbled. Kuroo heard his statement clearly, but stood strong. “You know you love it. And you better act like you love me later at home when we cuddle.” Kuroo joked.   
  


As the two exited the bathroom, Kenma allowed himself to rest his head against Kyoto’s warm chest, his skin radiating comforting warmth despite the outside temperature. The setter let his head fall against that chest and he listened to the strong heartbeat. After being cold for so long, it was pure heaven.   
  


Kuroo strolled among through the lobby and into the gym to reunite with Bokuto and Akaashi, uncaring of anyone who looked his way with Kenma in his arms. Sure, Kenma was different than him, but that didn’t make Kuroo love or find him beautiful any less. He wanted everyone to see that Kenma was his and he was Kenma’s.

When the four joined each other, Bokuto and Akaashi looked just as upset as Kuroo was earlier. “I talked to coach about what happened, and he’s mad cus it made you mad and you flew off without warning, so basically he’s gonna do something about it.” Bokuto said. Akaashi looked at his small best friend worriedly. “Are you okay?” 

Before he could answer, Kenma felt Kuroo hug him a bit closer to his chest, his hold just as strong as their trust and love for one another. He blinked slowly, almost like a cat, and nodded. “Yup” he said quietly. 

Bokuto jumped behind Akaashi and flung his arms around them brunette’s shoulders. “Alright!! I’m hungry. Who’s up for dinner?” 

Everyone nodded in agreement, now aware of their empty stomachs. When they reached the parking lot, the four agreed on a restaurant before Bokuto and Akaashi left for Bokuto’s car. When Kuroo and Kenma arrived to their own, the raven reluctantly set the setter down on his feet and unlocked the door. Kuroo rounded the car and dug through his trunk to find a thankfully clean hoodie, slipping it on over his cold bare chest. Kenma stood and watched, silent admiration in his eyes. But Kuroo was not having him out in the cold anymore. “Hey, you can stare all you want later, but get in the car and warm up, please.”   
  


Kenma ignored the tease and slid into the passenger seat, and a few seconds later was joined by his lover. After starting the car, Kuroo’s hand slid across the center console to rest on Kenna’s thigh, fingers draped over his knee. “You know I’m really happy you came to support me, Kozume. It means a lot to me that you made time for me after school today.” He said as the car engine warmed up for a moment.   
  


The setter rested his smaller hand rest on top of the larger one gently massaging his thigh. He wrapped his fingers around it before leaning over the center console to press an affectionate kiss to the older man’s jaw.   
  


Kenma leaned back in his seat and buckled up with one hand, refusing to let go of Kuroo’s. “I’ll always come support you.” the petite man said gently.   
  


Kuroo’s face took on a gentle pink hue and he turned his hand so he could lace their fingers together. He pulled out of the parking lot carefully before setting them on course to the restaurant.   
  


“You’ll never know what you do to me, Kozume. I think it’s necessary that you stay with me tonight. I’m not letting you go home in the cold.”   
  


The unoccupied tiny hand in Kenma’s lap cokes to join the other in holding Kuroo’s larger one. “Sounds okay to me. But you need a shower. You stink, Tetsurou.   
  


“Oohhhh, come on, baby, it’s not that bad!! Just a little post-game glow!”


End file.
